1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to evaluation of subsurface oil field structure, and more particularly investigation of the geologic growth history of such a subsurface structure to obtain quantitative measures or indications of such history and thus whether the structure is likely to be charged with hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under certain geological conditions, rocks become bent to form folds. Anticlinal folds of sediment rocks are the most important oil field structures. The relationship between the timing of folding and hydrocarbon source rock maturation and expulsion is one of the controlling factors on whether a structure is charged with hydrocarbons. As a petroleum geologist, one common task is to determine when a structure was formed. This technique provides a practical workflow to quantify fold growth history.